Best Drabble Series Ever
by KibaSin
Summary: A Kagome drabble series based on fan art drawn by o0KittyBlue0o. Multiple anime; Multiple pairings
1. Shikamaru

_**Best Drabble Series Ever**_

_**By: **Kiba/KibaSin_

_**Summary:** A Kagome drabble series based on fan art drawn by o0KittyBlue0o. Multiple anime; Multiple pairings_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime used within this drabble series. I hold no claim to them, get no money from them, and do not expect anyone to really think that I do._

_**Genre:** Romance/General_

_**Rating:** M_

**

* * *

Shikamaru x Kagome**

* * *

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

His swinging finger caught her attention immediately after she realized that, yes, Nara Shikamaru, her boyfriend for the last three years, was lounging innocently on her bed. No, no that was not right. There was absolutely nothing innocent about what was going on before her very eyes.

"Hello, Kagome." His voice was so smooth, much more so than she had ever heard it, and she felt herself tense beneath his piercing stare. "I thought we might have a party, but then I just happened upon these—" the swinging stopped suddenly, her panties coming to rest against his hand, "—and wondered why I haven't seen you wearing them before?"

"U-um." She honestly did not know what to say! Shikamaru had _never_ acted so straight forward with her, in fact, she was pretty honest that their relationship would always stay in the light pecking stage that it had evolved into. But, then, finding her voice, she stuttered, "Why a-are you na-nak-na—?"

Dropping her sexy undergarment, Shikamaru stood and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. His smirk refused to fade, as Kagome's bewildered stare became near hysterical when he took a single, predatory step in her direction. "Kagome—" he sipped lightly from the wine glass in his other hand, "—I told you that I thought we might have a _party_. It seems that I've started without you, but I'm sure you could end it quite well."

"Shi-Shik-Shika—!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Shik-Shika—!" Kagome, blushing madly, suddenly yelled, "_You're naked!_"

And, pausing for only a moment, Shikamaru sighed and took another drag off his cigarette. This, he decided, was going to be such a drag—but such a pleasant one once he had captured his wide-eyed prey.

* * *

**KibaSin:** I recently moved across the country (it's a big change X3) to live with o0KittyBlue0o. But, after getting settled in, we had some sugar and went a little crazy. So, if you go searching within her dA gallery, you will eventually run across pictures that go with these here drabbles (trust me, you will recognize them).

_Kiba_


	2. Hiei

**Hiei x Kagome**

* * *

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome blinked lightly at the Goshinboku. She recognized the aura that had appeared nearby, and she could not find herself frightened by the thick energy that he was leaking. "Hiei?" she called, wondering for a moment if he had injured himself once again.

However, when at last he stepped from behind the tree, Kagome blinked rapidly at the sight of him. "H-Hiei?" she gasped, unable to quite comprehend what she was seeing exactly.

"_Kagome_." Hiei growled, his voice sending shivers throughout her body.

"W-where are your c-clothes?" Oh dear. She was a grown woman, and yet she could not help but blush over the fact that Hiei was standing before her without even a stitch of fabric upon his body.

A smirk etched itself onto the hybrid's face, as he placed one hand on the Goshinboku. He then lifted his other, allowing the chain that he held to fall before her eyes. "I recently ran into a spider that thought he could make me a part of him. I proved him otherwise and found this little gem within his corpse."

"That's—" Kagome took a step forward, excitement rushing through her veins when she realized that Hiei held within his hand the other half of the Shikon no Tama. The very jewel that she had been chasing after since she first shot an arrow and shattered it into a ba-gillion little fragments.

He chuckled lightly, watching her like the predator he was, as he said, "Do you think I will simply hand it over without a price? This little jewel could grant my deepest wish, after all. And all I'd have to do for the rest is kill _you_."

Pausing in motion, Kagome asked, "What do you want?"

"_You_."

Her mouth falling open, Kagome felt her eyes flicker downward when she realized his—his—his _thingie_ was—was—!

Hiei blinked as the small miko suddenly collapsed upon the ground. He frowned a bit, glaring at the little bitch that he had hoped to bend over quite soon. "That," he told her fallen form, "was certainly not what I expected."


	3. Sesshoumaru

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**

* * *

**

Stretching her arms up over her head, Kagome arched her back, attempting to rid herself of the kinks from the night before. "Mmm," she grunted, feeling her back pop with the movement. "Damn you, Sesshoumaru."

It was unsurprising that the door creaked open when she mentioned his name, considering his demon hearing. And, knowing that he was standing smugly in the doorway, Kagome cracked open an eye to glare upon him. Her glare quickly turned to rapid blinking, though, when she caught sight of him stretching an arm over his head.

"_Kagome_." There was a growl echoing from his chest, vibrating outward and sending tiny shivers down her body. "I do hope that you're ready for another round."

Smiling a little, Kagome glanced at the heavy erection between her lover's thighs. "Well," she said, "you _do_ seem to have a little bit of a problem there—"

Sesshoumaru was already covering the distance between them. The scent of arousal was thick in the air, his little female's body telling him exactly what she needed from him at that moment. "I'm going to fuck you until you cannot walk."

"—but," she had waited until he had reached the bed to continue, but she was pleased when he paused in his step, "I'm afraid I'm just too tired for that right now, Sesshoumaru. In fact, I'm going to go back to sleep if you don't mind. Take care of it yourself, won't you?"

His brow twitching, Sesshoumaru could only watch as the tiny human turned over onto her stomach, hugged her pillow to her chest and snuggled down for sleep once more. She looked positively delectable, though, her ass in his direction and waiting for him to pull it upward until she was on all fours.

A moment went by, before Kagome suddenly snapped open her eyes, a squeal escaping her throat when Sesshoumaru's grabbed onto her from behind. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried in outrage.

Snickering, Sesshoumaru muttered, "Don't worry, little miko. I'll make sure you have your sleep once I'm through with you."

"B-but—Ngghhh!"


	4. Sasuke

**Sasuke x Kagome

* * *

**

Pushing aside another branch, Kagome released a frustrated cry. "I know that that stupid hot spring is around here somewhere," she muttered. "Now, _where_ is it?"

She felt like she had been walking in circles for at least an hour. That, by itself, made absolutely no sense to her, since she had walked to the same hot spring for nearly two years. She always found it within at least fifteen minutes, if not twenty, and yet today it felt like it was forever out of her reach.

"Uuuurghhh!" she huffed, stomping her foot in agitation. "This is ridiculous! Do you hear me—?" her head raised toward the sky, "—_This is ridiculous!_"

Finally releasing a tiny puff of air, Kagome decided that she was—_perhaps_—the one being ridiculous. There was no way she had been wandering around the forest for an hour. Not when there was a clear, distinct path that led to the hot spring that she sought.

She had probably just forgotten to trim back the vegetation the last time she had taken a bath. And, because of that, she had probably just wandered off the path a little and, thus, gone beyond the hot spring by accident.

"Yeah." She nodded to herself, saying, "That's it."

Turning on her heel, Kagome held her head high and began her search anew. The hot spring had to be somewhere in the general area, so there was no doubt that she would find it. In fact, she had no doubt that she would find it within the next five minutes!

Though, if she allowed herself a moment of silence, she _did_ notice a strange feeling in the air. Almost as if it did not want her there. But, that, too, was ridiculous. There was next to nothing in the forest with her at any given time, and the thought that something might be trying to deter her was stupid.

Besides, what could turn a _mostly _trained miko astray?

"Nothing," she stated firmly, "that's what!"

Laughing to herself, Kagome pushed forward without hesitation. She was never without her dagger, so she did not fear whatever might crash from behind the bushes should something actually be hiding nearby. And, not only that, but those who relied heavily on chakra knew next to nothing about her art. So they, too, would fall if there were any within the vicinity.

Yet, as she pushed herself between two familiar pieces of brush, she could not shake the feeling that something was attempting to drive her in the opposite direction. Turn her around until she was lost within her own insanity, cursing the world and the existence of the strange feeling.

While unwilling to believe anything in the forest could harm her, Kagome allowed a burst of energy to escape her. It filled the atmosphere, purifying the negative energy that she had been unable to detect directly, and she frowned. "Well, I was not expecting for that to happen."

The path seemed to brighten, the strange feeling escaping her, and while she was curious as to _what_ had brought upon the negative energy, she was more interested in finding her bath. Especially now that she had wandered for a good thirty minutes, she would say, since it was _ridiculous_ to believe she had been wandering for an hour or more.

Quickly, Kagome glanced around. She did a little dance afterward, recognizing the area, before skipping off in the direction she knew the hot spring to be. It was actually really close, she realized, and it would only take her a few more steps before she—!

"Who are you?"

Having pushed her way into the hot springs clearly, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice of a man. Her eyes immediately sought him out, finding him within the pool of water that she had desperately been seeking out for some time now. And he was—was—!

His face was tinted pink—no doubt from the heat of the water he was bathing in—but it was nothing in comparison to the heavy blush that crossed her face in that moment. "I asked you a question—" he dropped the wash cloth he had been using to bath with, subs skimming down his arm, "—_answer it_."

"I—I—!" Mortified beyond belief, Kagome could do nothing but stare at the—the—!

"How did you get by my genjutsu?" he demanded.

"I—I—!" Her voice failed her completely, her eyes widening, when she realized that her presence seemed to have caused a reaction in the man before her. His—his—_thing_ was—and she was just _staring_ at _it_ like an idiot!

"_Well?_"

"_I'm sorry!_" Bowing suddenly, Kagome snapped her eyes shut, turned and ran.

That was the last thing she had expected to find at her favorite hot spring! And, she knew, because she had seen him there once, there was _absolutely no way_ she would be going back to bathe there anytime soon!


	5. Shikamaru II

**Shikamaru x Kagome**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Continuation of Chapter I

* * *

Shutting the door quietly behind her, Kagome wandered into the home that she officially shared with Nara Shikamaru. It had been five months now, and she could only bite her lip in anticipation.

He said he would be home, due to _injury_ from his last mission, so she was looking forward to—_well_—

A blush appeared on her face, despite the fact Shikamaru had basically thrown himself onto her a year ago out of frustration. Well, not so much _thrown_ himself, but the point remained. They had been together, _like that_, for some time now, and yet she still could not stop herself from—

She paused in the doorway to the living room, blinking out of curiosity. "Shikamaru?" she called, watching as another trail of smoke rose from her lover's cigarette. It was not an unnatural sight—though she did not approve of the habit—but it was odd that he, supposedly _injured_ as he was, was lounging on the couch in nothing but a tie.

"Eh?" His unbound hair hung around his shoulders, making her squirm a bit at the thought of pulling upon them while she was situated in his lap. "Kagome, when did you get here?"

Tilting her head a little, Kagome took note of the wine glass in his hand. The sight was very familiar, in fact, she was _positive_ he had done the same thing when he had first decided he had had enough of her innocence. Yet, there was something _different_ this time. "Shikamaru, are you—?"

"W_hat_?"

"—are you _drunk_?" Kagome finally giggled out.

"I'll have you know that _th_is is a perfectly good substance to drown out the pain that is being produced by my _in_—injuries," Shikamaru told her. His voice barely changed, as if he was not drunk off his ass, but it was obvious that there was something wrong with the way he was acting.

Kagome giggled again. "What did you do while I was away, go out with Chouji?"

"_No_," he mumbled. "Ino stopped by. She said that I shou—"

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"—Holy." Shikamaru glanced down at the glass in his hand, saying, "That damn blonde drugged me."

Unable to help herself, Kagome burst into laughter. She should have known, especially when she had spoken to Ino about how Shikamaru refused to retreat back into his serious, predatory state once he had caught her.

Appearing as bored as ever, Shikamaru said, "If you plan to have your mouth _op_en like that, you might as well put it to good u_se_."

As her boyfriend looked down into his lap, Kagome felt her blush return with a vengeance. "Shikamaru!"


	6. Uryuu

**Uryuu x Kagome

* * *

**

"Uryuu, _smile_!"

Ishida Uryuu turned in surprise, blinking when the flash suddenly went off in his face. Then, realizing that his girlfriend had turned tail and run away laughing, Uryuu opened his mouth to call after her. "Kagome!"

"You're not getting this one, Uryuu," she yelled back. "It's too good to give up!"

"But, Kagome!" Uryuu quickly looked back into the mirror he had been posing with. It was not as if he had known Kagome had gone off to find a camera, instead of food like she had mentioned after they had—"Kagome, that was _unfair_!"

"Yeah, well, it's not _my_ fault you were checking out your own boner while I was away!" Kagome laughed from down the hallway. The situation was hilarious. Though, if she thought about it, it was not as if she had not caught Uryuu in several other hilarious situations before.

"I—I was _not_!" Uryuu cried.

"Uh huh, you say that _now_!"


	7. Gaara

**Gaara x Kagome**

* * *

Shrugging off the annoying Kazekage robe, Gaara allowed himself a moment to enjoy the summer night air. The desert had cooled somewhat, though the heat of the day remained trapped within the particles, creating what anyone in Suna could consider a peaceful atmosphere.

He paid no mind to his body, reacting accordingly to the change in temperature, as his eyes focused upon the spring he had specifically sought out. Today, after all, was a day of cleansing for him. And there was little doubt the water would soon provide a cool relief.

Allowing the robe to drop to one hand, Gaara stepped toward the spring in anticipation. However, he stopped short when he became very aware of another presence within the area. It was common knowledge that the spring existed, but _no one_ dared use it at such an ungodly hour in fear that something might spring from the sand and devour them.

So, who?

"Show yourself."

She stepped out from behind a rock without hesitation, rubbing at her eyes as if she was unaware of his presence. Yet, she stopped after a moment, glancing up and blinking in confusion. "W…whrao you?" she slurred.

His brow creasing, Gaara instantly concluded, based on the woman's speech and the glazed look in her eye, that she was drunk. Quite drunk, in fact, since she did not seem to recognize him in the slightest.

She began to giggle a moment later, unable to stop herself as she took a few steps in his direction. She stumbled, feeling something smooth grab a hold of her and lift her up right. Then, playfully, she batted at it, saying, "Don't 'cha do th-at. I can… I can… do it myself."

Unaccustomed to such behavior, Gaara merely blinked in curiosity. Were her actions common among those who enjoyed a bit of alcohol every now and then? Or had she merely drank an excessive amount that caused her to stumble in such a fashion while bursting into numerous giggle fits? Or, perhaps, she—

Surprise washing over him, the Kazekage glanced down to find the woman leaning against him. She shook her head in confusion for a moment, as if she did not know where she was, before she glanced down. Then, staring hard at his reaction, she seemed to become mesmerized for a moment.

"Why," she giggled, "heylo there handsome."

"Wha—?" Gaara gasped when she touched him, his face suddenly turning stark red.

Her giggles increased, as she pushed him with her entire body weight and knocked him onto his back. She proceeded to crawl on top of him before he could have any say, her mind focused upon the fact that he had a little… a little… Her giggles increased, because that certainly was _not_ a _little_ problem he had there. "I'm, um, I'm Kagome."

The woman sitting directly on him, Gaara suddenly swallowed in shock. This was—this was—!

A little hiccup escaped her throat, as she leaned over to drag her tongue along the side of his neck. "Mmm," she whispered, "you taste… whatsa that word? Oh, _yummy_."

Frozen in shock, Gaara could only feel his body heat up from the attention the strange woman, Kagome, was bestowing upon it. He had—well, he had never—and—"Ohh."

Sitting up suddenly, Kagome shook her head. She blinked a few times, trying to overcome whatever it was that had come over her. "I—I think I'm gonna—"

The woman's dead weight smacked against his chest hard when she suddenly lost consciousness. Gaara blinked in confusion, wondering for a moment what had happened, before he came to the conclusion that, yes, yes there was a drunk, unconscious woman laying directly on his—

"Mmm, sleepy," she mumbled, gripping onto him.

And it seemed that there was no way to escape her. Especially with the way her thighs tightened around his own, while her arms wrapped around his shoulders and refused to budge.

"This is ridiculous," Gaara mumbled. And to think, all he had wanted was a nice, refreshing bath.


	8. Neji

**Neji x Kagome**

**

* * *

**

Pulling her vest off with a sigh, Kagome wondered why she had ever decided to become a shinobi. It was not that she did not love protecting her village and those she considered family, it was just, well, she would like to have her birthday off just _once_.

Instead of being sent off rushing after some rogue that had chosen to attack the west border, she would like to lounge around the house waiting for someone special to come and treat her to a little something. Instead of having to add new blood stains to her favorite clothe for her headband, she could have been napping until all the previous aches and pains were washed away.

But, no. Her village was far too important for her to worry over something as silly as turning twenty for the first time.

Not that she was overly excited about it in the first place. The only one she had to spend it with was her fat cat, who was probably napping in some dark corner somewhere, since her "boyfriend" had turned out to be more concerned with his clan business.

"Psh," she huffed. "He wasn't really your boyfriend anyway, Kagome. So just get _over_ it."

How many times had she had to tell herself that now? Twenty-six? Twenty-seven? She was not entirely certain, but she did know that she needed to get over it _soon_. After all, it was not her fault that he had been forced to agree to some incestuous engagement to appease his clan.

"—or that I wasn't _good_ enough for them," she continued to mumble. "What was it they said? Oh, _right_. '_We cannot have our noble blood tainted with those who do not possess an ounce of noble heritage within them.'_" She was proud of herself for her mockery for a moment, before she hissed, "Bastards."

The sound of a pan hitting the floor interrupting her monologue, Kagome snapped her head up. She frowned in annoyance, grumbling, "Buyo, you stupid cat." She got to her feet rather quickly, and began to move toward the kitchen. "How many times do I have to tell you not to get on the counter…?"

Her voice trailed away, her face flushing, as she stared at the man sitting, naked, upon her counter. His hand fell from his hair, having flipped it into a state of absolute disarray, before resting neatly on the smooth tile beneath him. His other then attracted her attention, as he dipped a strawberry into a bowl nearby, no doubt filled with melted chocolate, and lifted it toward his mouth.

Her body heating up to nearly dangerous levels, Kagome decided it best to question the naked man before she decided whether or not she wanted to take up his painfully obvious invitation. "Neji, w-what are you doing here?"

He bit into the fruit in a manner that made her panties gain a nice, new hush of liquid, before lifting his lips into that knowing smirk of his. "I thought that would be obvious—" it was not, unless he was talking about the fact he was sitting on her counter nude, "—I've decided to take a stab at Fate, instead of allowing it to drag me away from what has brought me joy."

"B-but, what about—?"

His feet hitting the floor, he began to saunter in her direction. He looked like a predator, and she had no doubt that she had become his prey. His next "meal," so to speak, if he could manage to catch her. "Forget about that for now, Kagome. I've taken care of it. And, _besides_, the birthday girl should have nothing to worry about except when her voice will give out."

"I—I—!"

"Now, be a good girl." His smirk only grew with the look in her eye, knowing that she was falling hard beneath his seduction. "Don't make me punish you for speaking out of turn."

"Neji, I really don't thi—!"

He silenced her the best way he knew how. He captured her mouth with ease, listening to her mumble out something unintelligible. Then, making certain to press his body against her entirely too clothed one, he felt her mouth open as a moan-like gasp escaped her.

Slowly, while wrapping himself tight around her, Neji smiled. Tonight, Fate would be his bitch. Because tonight, he would defy his clan, claim that which truly belonged to him, and laugh in the face of those who thought he would bend without hesitation.

After all, he could think of no better present than proving to Higurashi Kagome that he loved her.


	9. Ikuto

**Ikuto x Kagome**

**

* * *

**Immediately she froze, her eyes transfixed o her window. Her mouth fell open silently, her eyes going wide, as the cat boy leaned on the frame in his entrance.

That, though, was not the worst part. Oh, no, no, _no_. The worst part was the fact that said cat boy was not wearing a stitch of clothing upon his person. And to make it even lovelier, because that certainly was _not_ the _best_ part, was her friends were sitting _right there_.

All of them watching.

All of them wide-eyed and fascinated.

"U-_um_, guys, I think I'm seeing things," Yuka suddenly said. "Because, I could have sworn there was a—"

"Hello, ladies—" the cat boy cut Yuka off easily, his voice smooth, "—Sorry to intrude, but I came here to catch myself a shy little mouse."

"I-I-Iku-I—!" Kagome thought she had found her voice for a moment, but it was quickly swept away beneath his sly grin.

"Why,_ there_ she is." His tail swayed back and forth in a lazy fashion, attracting the gaze of each and every one of her friends. His eyes pierced into her flesh, telling her exactly what he wanted, and causing a fine blush to appear on her cheeks.

Slowly, her three friends turned toward her, mouths hanging lower by an inch or two.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" she yelled. "Ikuto is just a crazy stalker who does not understand the meaning of 'no!'"

"I-_Ikuto_?" Eri stuttered.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Yuka exclaimed. "And in this type of relationship, too? Oh my _God_! This is—is—!"

"At least he looks well put together," Ayumi said with no shame as to where her gaze had settled.

"—is_ scandalous_!" Yuka finished.

"Ikuto, _get out_." Kagome growled under her breath, closing her eyes to the nakedness that he was flaunting. This was just one step _over_ the line, and she was not going to put up with it.

"But, my dear mouse, I've only just got here—"

On her feet, Kagome marched in the direction of the window. Then, snapping her eyes open to glare at him, she placed a firm hand on his chest. It was warm, comforting, but it did not matter as she gave a good shove.

The cat boy fell, his tail swishing in an attempt to regain balance, as Kagome slammed the window shut.

"Oh,_ ouch_," Ayumi cringed.

"_Rejected_," Yuka giggled to Eri.


	10. Hitsugaya

**Hitsugaya x Kagome

* * *

**

Smiling to herself, Kagome stepped out from the bathroom. She felt so much more refreshed now that she had gotten a chance to shower, and the thought that there was a nice, warm bed waiting for her helped to increase her mood.

Rubbing the smooth texture of her towel against her face, she allowed a small sigh to escape her. The feeling of being clean always made her feel at ease, and, thus, she did not bother to gaze around the room. After all, it was only a short distance from the bathroom door to her bed, and she did not really feel like taking the time to put on pajamas.

It was the sound of a book snapping shut that caught her attention, forcing her to pay attention to her surroundings. She was immediately on guard, despite her lack of dress, as she snapped her eyes in the direction that the sound had resonated from.

"Do you always bathe that long?"

Freezing upon the sight of him, her mouth fell open in surprise. "To-Toshiro-sama?"

She had encountered the other Shinigami on many occasions, a few of which had been sexual in nature, but the sight of him lounging across her bedroom chair in such a way caused a small giggle to break through. Especially when his glare settled upon her completely, his wrist flicking the book within his hand onto her bed nearby.

"You kept me waiting," he said, scowling.

Becoming aware of his small "problem," Kagome allowed a smile to cross her face. "You could have just joined me," she replied. Her voice lowered just for him, her eyes traveling along his body, as she took a coy step in his direction. "You wouldn't be so _stiff_ then."

When she drew close enough, his hand reached out and gripped her arm, pulling her into his lap. Her heat pressed tight against him, relieving the ache he felt for a moment, before he melded his lips tight against her own. "I did not expect you to take quite so long," he hissed when he pulled away. "But, since you have, I think it's only right to punish you."

"_Oh_," she gasped. "Please, please do."

Playing with her lightly, Hitsugaya watched as her head fell backward in pleasure. She enjoyed the touch from him, wanting it, and he quickly removed his hand from the area so that she understood he was the one in control of the situation. "Don't worry, _Kagome_. I'll make sure you're begging for me by the time I'm finished with you."

She only gasped in response, as the slow torture began.


	11. Itachi

**Itachi x Kagome**

* * *

Her movement was fluid, as her feet glided her across the floor. Her kimono loosened a little, slipping down her shoulder a bit, as she swung her intricate fan out to her side. It mattered not, though, as he was most likely the only one to notice with how slight the movement had been.

Pivoting, she snapped her eyes open. The piercing blue quickly found him within the crowd, having sensed his arrival quite some time ago, but the simple fact did not halt her performance. He was, after all, nothing more than a nuisance since the pervious time he had attempted to seduce her.

It was ridiculous, really. The foreign shinobi had not even batted an eyelash when she shoved him away, screeching about all the indecent and immoral actions he had performed. As if he expected she would willingly fall into the lap of a shinobi that was nearly half her age. As if he believed she would ignore his arrogance and disrespect at every turn.

He disgusted her.

Especially once she considered her religion, and the fact that her father had already chosen her future husband with ease. She had not wish to fight against either, since there was little doubt Amaterasu and her father would disapprove of her giving into such _futile_ attempts.

Glancing in his direction one more time, wondering when he would finally give up his little _chase_, she released a gasp when she met his scarlet eyes. She felt as if her feet gave way underneath her in that instant, as she began her descent through the blood filled sky. The atmosphere seemed nonexistent; the wind that should have swept her kimono upward more so.

This place, it was not real. It could not be real. It had to be Genjutsu. It _had_ to be!

The strangely white ground nearing, she screamed. While, yes, she realized it had to be some shinobi trick, the fact that she could not break her mind from it confused and frightened her. Especially since there was a large possibility that hitting the ground with her mind trapped could result in trauma to her psyche.

"There's no reason to scream, Higurashi-san."

She had not realized she had closed her eyes, but hearing his voice, she snapped them open. He stood before her without shame, his spinning eyes enchanting and his body bare. "You _bastard_!" she yelled. "What have you done to me?"

At least, she supposed, she was not falling anymore.

Though, the fact that she had her arms stretched to both sides and pinned to some type of cross did not seem more appealing. Not when he was as naked as the day he was born, giving her that stare from before. That fierce look that reminded her of a wolf starved and on the hunt for any type of meal it could bring down.

He did not respond to her question, merely taking the chance to caress her through her kimono. His hand skimmed down her waist, before he smirked a little into her glaring eyes and allowed his fingers to slip into the crevice between her thighs.

"_Don't touch me there, you dick!_" she hissed. She knew she could not stop him, as he found the part in her kimono and touched her flesh. In that moment, she released a darker hiss, wishing that she were able to find something to grasp onto so she could lift herself up and kick him in the face.

"Language," he chuckled.

"_Fuck,_" she growled, "_you, _Itachi_._"

"Odd," Itachi chuckled. "I believe you have known all along that that is my intention."

It would be a lie to say that his actions had not had some type of reaction on her body, but she had not expected for him to move forward so quickly. She gasped at his movement, attempting to jerk away from him. It quickly became apparent that the attempt was useless, however, as he merely pressed closer.

"I told you, I would have you." His gave darkened, watching her squirm, as he stated, "I _always_ get what I want."

"_No!_" she screamed, feeling her mind rip itself away from the strange world that he had created. She sank back into her body within moments, feeling dizzy, and before she could utter a word, she collapsed.

People rushed forth, panicked and unsure as to why she had became ill so quickly.

A small smirk caressing his face, Uchiha Itachi turned and disappeared. He would break her, he knew, until she was whimpering and begging him to press into her hot, quivering tunnel and plant his seed. She could deny it, threaten him, curse him, but, in the end, he would find the pleasure of her pretty ass up in the air as she dripped.

For now, however, that would have to wait until another time.

* * *

_Edited June 07, 2012_. For the more explicit version, please visit another one of the sites I post on.


	12. Pharaoh Atem

**Atem x Kagome**

* * *

The linen folding innocently around her feet, the foreign beauty took her first step into the mighty Nile River. A shiver flowed through her with the gentle current, though it did little to ease her troubled mind. She released a quiet sigh, knowing that she should count her blessings and thank Amaterasu-sama for her good fortune.

Having been kidnapped from her home, dragged across the main continent, and sold for little more than a warlord's alliance, however, was _not_ exactly what she would consider _luck_. The only thing she could be thankful for was Amaterasu-sama's protection on the long journey, for it _could_ have been so much worse. For surely, if not for her holy light, the foreign beauty may not have been treated as such a prized jewel, hidden at every opportunity to preserve her innocence.

As Naraku would say, what Lord could turn aside such purity?

She supposed that her odd stare had also played a role in her abduction, however.

Her mother always told her that she had been gifted from the Heavens themselves with such beautiful blue eyes, but she had never been very convinced of such. She had never seen another gaze quite like her own until traveling across the continent, and it had left her alone and unwanted outside her mother's warm embrace. For while her mother believed her a very special gift from Amaterasu-sama, every one else she had ever known had treated her like a demon.

A monster hiding amongst them, just waiting to pounce.

The foreign beauty released a mournful sigh, as she began to sing, "_Kagome, Kagome, The bird in the cage…_"

Her only solace was the thought that her mother had been _somewhat_ correct. While her gaze had not struck a man through his heart, asking her to be his wife, it _had_ struck deep in the heart of Egypt as the newest Pharaoh's first concubine.

But, even then, what more had she become than a prized _whore_?

"_When, oh, when will you come out, In the night of the dawn, The crane and turtle slipped…_"

The reeds whistled mournfully alongside her, as if the Nile River could sense her agony from being so far from home. The current lapped around her calves, and while she wished to float away and never return, she dared not go deeper into the water. Not when the creatures lurking beneath the surface could be so unforgiving to any that ventured too far.

She knelt, water pooling into her outstretched hands. The foreign beauty gave herself only a moment to stare down at her own reflection, not recognizing herself beneath the dark kohl Naraku had insisted she wear, before she threw the liquid into her face. She scrubbed the best she could with her hands, staining them black, and bit her lip knowing that her efforts were probably fruitless.

The Nile revealed the thick black streaks down her pretty face, concealing her silent tears, as she finally whispered the final verse to the childhood song she had been named after. "_Who stands behind you now…?_"

Water cascading over her head, Higurashi Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around her naked chest and swung her head toward the person who had invaded her privacy. A gasp escaped her, drowned out by the second bucket of water the Pharaoh dumped over her head. "_Pha_… Pharaoh."

Atem merely smiled down upon his distraught concubine, pouring another bucket full of water over her head. He had planned to leave her to herself, satisfied to know that Mahado's spell had succeeded, but her quiet grief had stayed his hand. "I am afraid that we normally keep supplies to remove this make-up within the bathing house, though you are welcome to ruin your clothing if you wish. I can send someone to fetch you another."

"I… I'm _sorry_. I did not mean to be any trouble." Staring up into his soft amethyst eyes, she briefly wondered if he would seek her comfort on the bank of the Nile. Her face reddened underneath his attention, feeling him brush his finger tips across her cheek, for she knew that eventually she would find herself within the Pharaoh's bed.

Tilting her face upward when she glanced away from him, Atem scoffed, "Nonsense."

Her state of undress leaving her uneasy, the foreign beauty slowly rose to her feet with the intention to retrieve her clothes. She kept her eyes down, feeling the Pharaoh's gaze upon her, and mumbled, "Excuse me."

His own face coloring, Atem looked away from her for a moment. He had ignored her nakedness in an effort to help ease her mind, but the fact remained that he had agreed to keep her as his lover in order to strengthen his late father's alliance with Lord Naraku.

Kagome squeaked, stumbling over a rock embedded in the river floor with her first step. Her eyes shut immediately, expecting to feel the water embrace her as she hit the ground. Warm hands pulled her steady against a broad chest almost instantly, saving her from her untimely fall, and causing her to snap her gaze back up toward the face suddenly so close to her.

_That_, suddenly pressed up against her stomach, she could not ignore.

Her face flushed a deeper shade of red, as she gasped, "P-_Pharaoh_."

His face as red as her own, Atem could not help but stare down into her exotically blue eyes. He had seen many Northerners with them before throughout the years, but never quite as lovely a shade as her own. It felt almost as if he was swimming in them, unable to escape her hypnotic stare, even as he slowly lowered his mouth down across her own at a slant.

The kiss was soft and lingering; a silent promise between the two.

Pulling herself from his soft hold, Kagome quietly muttered, "_Pharaoh?_"

Atem leaned into her a second time, barely brushing his mouth across her wanting lips. His mouth creased into a smirk, feeling her follow him as he began to pull away, before he spoke, "I have only one request of you, desert flower." He watched as her eyes fluttered open slightly, allowing him to catch glimpses of those exotic orbs as she waited for him to continue. "When you are within my bed, I ask that you call me Atem."

"A-A_te_—"

He swallowed his name from her lips, forcing a pleasant little moan from the back of her throat that delighted him.


End file.
